


An unexpected gift

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: Ancient legends say that when a powerful warlock finds the love of his immortal life, and that love is reciprocated with the same intensity, he may be able to conceive. Magnus is trying to not freak out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or these characters. This fanfiction is not for profit. I have not read the books, so all the characterizations and canon information are based on the TV Show only.
> 
> Beta: mw138. Thank you so much! All mistakes remain my own.

Magnus drifted around the rooftop terrace of his loft. The neighborhood strays waited for their food and with a snap of his fingers, he magically filled a handful of plates with milk. Distracted, Magnus watched as the adorably greedy felines ran towards the plates and drank. He slowly took a deep breath and grimaced as he pressed a hand to his stomach.

The nausea was back, damn it. He took another deep breath to calm down not only his body but his nerves too. He’d felt sick for several days now, mostly early in the mornings, and yesterday he took a stick test and was still utterly bewildered by the result. He simply couldn’t believe it.

How the hell had  _ this _ happened?

He thoroughly researched the phenomenon until he found a legend in one of his oldest books: “when a powerful warlock finds the love of his immortal life, and that love is reciprocated, he may be able to..."

Magnus gulped.

_ “How will Alec react,” _ Magnus thought. It had been a stroke of luck that Alec had been so busy with a mission the last few days that he hadn’t noticed Magnus’ symptoms, but last night Alec asked for his help with a demon raid and Magnus knew he couldn’t risk himself until he confirmed his supposition with Catarina. He also knew that his refusal to go with Alec only had raised his boyfriend’s suspicions. His time was running out.

He absentmindedly walked down the spiral staircase, stopped at the bottom and looked longingly at the bottle of whiskey and the martini shaker that remained forgotten on the small drink cart in the living room. He hadn't had a drop of alcohol and, thankfully, Alec hadn’t even noticed, but he now wanted a drink desperately, something strong enough to numb the senses and appease the anguish. 

Magnus took another deep breath. He would NOT panic. Catarina had promised to come this morning after her shift at the hospital. She was worried too, but Magnus hadn’t told her anything yet. This wasn’t news he could give her over the phone, so he only urged her to help with a delicate investigation. He planned on taking advantage of  her healer expertise as well since he needed something to calm the bloody nausea. His spells weren’t as strong as hers and he was quite desperate from the discomfort.

There was a soft knock at the door and Magnus snapped his fingers to open it. A cheerful Madzie entered with Catarina close behind. Both of them were happy to see Magnus again. Madzie ran into his arms and Magnus spun her as they always did in greeting, both under the watchful eye of Catarina.  She wasn’t deceived by Magnus’ makeup because she indeed noticed his pale face, his obvious fatigue, the dark circles under his eyes, and the helplessness written all over his face.

Catarina reached out and hugged Magnus.

“You don’t look well, my friend,” she said in a soft voice. She didn’t want to scare Madzie who had run to the living room and was quickly pulling her dolls from her backpack.

“I don’t feel well at all,” he said in the same manner.

“Is just something physical or...” she asked.

“Yes and no. It’s physical, but I’m freaking out about it. First, I need help with nausea and then you can tell me if what I think is happening, is  _ in fact _ happening," Magnus explained.

“You’re freaking out because of nausea,” Catarina asked amused and relieved. She had imagined something much worse.

“No, I’m freaking out because of the pregnancy that’s provoking the nausea,” Magnus said wearily.

Catarina stared as if he'd suddenly grown another head. Magnus at least had the satisfaction that he had completely surprised her. It wasn't an easy task to surprise a warlock in these modern days.

“You are insane.”

“I wish.”

“Magnus…”

“Catarina…”

“Are you serious?”

Magnus crossed his arms and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

“Oh God, you ARE serious!!”

“Of course I'm serious! You think I’d joke with something like this? Never in a million years did I think I'd be in this situation,” Magnus exclaimed. Catarina could feel the desperation in his voice.

She put her hand on his abdomen and Magnus felt her magic flow through his body. Catarina was very focused. Magnus noticed that her eyes shone with an enthusiasm he rarely saw anymore. He knew he could trust her, but he couldn't help feeling a little bit uncomfortable. This unusual situation was the perfect professional challenge for Catarina.

“Chill, Magnus, I won't dissect you,” she said gently.

Magnus snorted. She moved her hand up and down on his belly and then on his back. They remained silent for a few minutes.

“What you think is happening, is  _ in fact _ happening, Magnus,” Catarina confirmed. “You’re eight weeks along. The fetus is approximately one inch, healthy, quite active, and growing just as it should at this stage. It remains in a kind of amniotic sac, but is powered by your magic. There is no umbilical cord nor a placenta.”

Magnus looked at Catarina in dismay.

“You must help me figure out how this happened and how to... to... to…,” Magnus uttered while trying to get enough oxygen into his lungs.

Catarina took him by both shoulders and gave him a little shake.

“Magnus. Magnus! Everything will be fine, you’ll see. I'll help both you and Alec through all of this. Just take a deep breath and calm down. These breakdowns are not good for the baby”.

Magnus smiled gratefully at his loyal friend.

 

. ~. ~. ~. ~ .. ~. ~. ~. ~.

 

Alec and his team entered to the Institute with that confident Lightwood air that was the envy of the rest of shadowhunters. They were pleased that the mission had been a success. After days of arduous investigations, they destroyed the shax demons that were abducting mundanes. Alec wanted to go home quickly. He knew he’d neglected Magnus a bit and wanted to make amends tonight, maybe go out for dinner and relax together. Hopefully Magnus would tell him what had been bothering him and why he was so nervous.

Alec noticed the recent change in Magnus, but last night really worried him. Magnus never denied his help and assistance in missions. Even during their break up, when Sebastian attacked Max, Magnus was there helping him and his family, so why did he refuse to? With panicked eyes, Magnus summoned Dot instead. Alec didn’t question him because they had no time to waste or the demons would have moved to another hideout. He had reluctantly left with Dot since Jace, Izzy and Clary were waiting. He wanted to complete the mission as soon as possible so he could return to Magnus and find out what was going on.

“You okay,” Jace asked, placing his seraph blade on the table for cleaning.

“Yes,” Alec replied, putting away his bow and quiver.

Jace looked at him incredulous while Alec released a tired sigh. Jace knew something was bothering Alec because he’d  felt it through the parabatai bond.

“It’s Magnus,” Alec confessed. “He’s been acting weird the last few days”.

Jace snorted.

“Magnus always acts a little weird,” he said with sarcasm.

Alec glared at him, but Jace just smirked and walked away with Clary. Alec went to his office to write the reports about the mission. He concentrated on his work until a soft knock sounded on the door frame. Alec looked up to see a smiling Izzy under the threshold. He didn’t know how Izzy managed to always look so nice. She looked as if she had spent several hours in a beauty spa and not on a demon mission.

“Hey, big bro. This is my part of the reports,” she said, putting the papers on Alec’s desk. She watched him carefully. “What happened?”

Alec tried to hold in the exasperated growl with little success. First Jace and now Izzy, but he never kept secrets from his sister. With a tired expression, he rested his elbows on the desk and buried his face in his hands. Izzy sat in one of the chairs in front of him.

“Nothing happened  to me.”

“What happened to Magnus then,” she asked impassively.

“I don’t know.” 

“How can you not know?”

“Magnus always needs his space to process certain problems, Izzy. You already know that. But I really don’t know what may be affecting him this time. He’s very concerned but it’s also physical; everything makes him nauseous, but he’s also suddenly eating strange things. He also has excessive fatigue, headaches and dizziness…”

Izzy released a snort of laughter while Alec glared at her.

“I'm sorry, Alec, but all these symptoms... if Magnus wasn’t a man, and we both know he is, I’d ask you when he’d had his last period,” Izzy exclaimed with giggles.

“Come again?”

“Yes, all these are symptoms of a pregnancy. Don’t you remember mom when she was expecting Max?”

Alec looked at her as if she was completely crazy, but then he sat back into the chair with a bemused expression. Izzy’s laughter stopped when she saw the change on her brothers’ face.

“Alec, do you think is possible,” she asked at last.

“I... don’t know but... all legends are true, right?”

“I've never heard of any legend referring to something like this.”

“Me neither, but I think we should never take anything for granted when magic is involved,” assured Alec and Izzy nodded in agreement. Alec jumped up and grabbed his leather jacket. “I must find out what’s happening. Take charge of the Clave’s report. And Izzy, don’t say a word to anyone, please. Not even Jace.”

“My lips are sealed. Just let me know when you figure out what’s going on.”

 

. ~. ~. ~. ~ .. ~. ~. ~. ~.

 

Alec arrived at the loft earlier than usual and found Magnus and Catarina reviewing some very old books. There were several volumes scattered all over Magnus’ desk, as if they had already spent several hours researching. They jerked up surprised and saw Alec as if he had caught them in some dirty business. Alec could see Madzie napping on  one of the sofas in the living room.

“Alexander,” Magnus greeted with a nervous smile, recovering quickly from his surprise. “I didn’t expect you at home so soon.”

“We were on an overnight mission and I’m exhausted. I left Izzy to finish the report for the Clave,” Alec explained.

Magnus approached Alec, kissed him softly and slid his arms around his waist. He buried his face in Alec’s neck, who immediately returned his hug. Magnus took a deep breath, filling his senses with Alec’s scent but suddenly his cologne was stuck in his throat making him ill. Magnus retched right on Alec’s neck and moved away scared. He took several steps back trying to control his stomach and not vomit right there.

He retched again.

“Magnus, are you okay,” Alec asked very concerned and trying to move closer.

Magnus raised his forefinger to stop him. He retched a third time but couldn’t restrain it anymore. He ran to the bathroom, leaving a confused Alec in the middle of the living room. 

“Don’t worry, Alec, I’ll take care of him,” Catarina said while walking towards the bathroom.

After a few seconds, Alec walked to the bathroom and heard Magnus throwing up.

“What are you doing,” Alec heard Magnus ask Catarina.

“Relax, Magnus. It’s a spell to stop the vomiting and calm your nausea. I use it a lot at the hospital,” she explained.

They remained in silence.

“You must tell Alec,” Catarina urged in a whisper.

“I have to finish my research first,” Magnus replied.

“Magnus! Forget about the details and see the big picture,” exclaimed Catarina. “You need him and you need his strength. You can’t go through this alone because you aren’t just risking yourself but also the…”

“Catarina,  _ please _ ,” Magnus interrupted in a tired voice. At the same time Alec walked into the bathroom. 

Alec saw Catarina casting the spell on Magnus's stomach. The warlock looked completely exhausted, defeated and lost as he leaned against the bathroom wall. 

“Go shower. I hate that cologne,” he told Alec when he saw him at the bathroom door. Yes, he sounded rude but Alec didn’t mind because he could almost feel the stress coming off of Magnus in waves.

“Here is when being a warlock has its perks,’ Alec replied in a light tone and a hint of irony in his voice. “And this one is your favorite.”

Magnus gave him an angry look, but snapped his fingers erasing all the fragrance from Alec’s body.

“It’s not anymore,’ Magnus grunted. Alec looked at him with a little smile on his lips.

Alec turned to Catarina.

“I appreciate your concern and help, Catarina, but Magnus and I need to talk privately.’

Catarina and Magnus exchanged a meaningful glance, which didn’t go unnoticed by Alec. Magnus was apprehensive, but Catarina only gave him a pleading look and a soft kiss on his cheek. _ “Everything gonna be alright,’ _ she whispered to him. She said goodbye to Alec and left the room.

Alec turned to Magnus.

“I'm exhausted from last night's mission, wanna join me in the bathtub?”

“Why did you make me use my magic if we were going to end up in the bathtub anyway,’ an annoyed Magnus asked, but then he realized that Alec still didn’t know about the pregnancy and the implications it had for his magic. 

“Because I love when we share a bath and it’s not safe if you feel ill again and have to run all wet to the toilet”.

Magnus sighed.

“Of course. You're right. And how was the mission,” Magnus asked suddenly, diverting the conversation to another topic.

“All was good. Dot helped us a lot locking up the demons inside the building so we could destroy them without something unexpected happening,’ Alec recounted as he turned on the tap and began to fill the bathtub with the hottest water he could bear. Alec knew Magnus needed almost boiling water to really relax.

“Alexander… I need to tell you…”

Alec spun around and put his forefinger over Magnus’ lips, stopping his words. He then gave Magnus a sweet peck on his lips.

“Don’t worry about anything. Just relax”

“But…”

“No ‘buts’ allowed.”

Alec slowly began to undress Magnus, who was still leaning against the wall as if he hadn’t any strength left to stand up straight. Magnus looked at him warily, but Alec slowly unbuttoned his waistcoat and removed it from his shoulders letting it fall to the floor. He followed up with the shirt, which quickly joined the waistcoat on the bathroom floor. Alec then opened the fly of Magnus’ trousers and squatted down to untie his boots, slipping them off of his feet.

Magnus had a lump in his throat. The feeling of Alec’s hands and his caring touch was overwhelming. “ _ Fucking hormones,”  _ he thought as his eyes filled with tears. He took a deep breath and tried not to cry. Alec took off his pants, dragging his boxers and his socks all at once, and then kissed Magnus’ belly, just below where his navel should be.

Magnus held his breath. 

“What...what are you doing,” he asked, choked with emotion.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice the symptoms?”

Magnus couldn’t hold back the tears anymore as Alec stood up and cupped his face. Magnus felt totally exposed and it wasn’t just the fact that he was completely naked in front of a fully clothed Alec. It was because he had come to the right conclusion without harassing Magnus with questions. It was also confirmation that Alec really was aware of him and knew when something was wrong. With trembling hands, he hugged Alec's waist and rested his forehead on his chest, relief flooding his body because Alec wasn’t disgusted by the situation.

“All the legends are true, aren’t they,” Alec said hugging Magnus back and kissing his temple.

“Apparently so,” Magnus whispered as his voice trembled. “You aren’t disgusted?”

“No.”

“Surprised?”

“A little,” Alec answered and Magnus snorted in disbelief. This was difficult for even him to believe and he’d lived for several centuries. 

“Okay then. Yes, I’m very surprised, but you’re a warlock and by now I know I can expect anything from magic. Why are you asking?”

“It's…you’re very calm considering the magnitude of the news”

“I'm trying to take it in with my Shadowhunter training.”

“Without feelings? That doesn’t reassure me.”

“It’s this or panic along with you. You pick,” Alec said with a smile.

Magnus sighed.

“We better get into the bathtub, Shadowhunter”.

Alec undressed quickly and settled in the bathtub. He placed Magnus between his long legs and began to massage his shoulders. The hot water and the scent of sandalwood always had the power to calm Magnus. Alec grabbed him by the shoulders and gently pulled Magnus towards him.

Lying there against Alec’s chest, Magnus turned his head and nuzzled into his neck, his forehead resting against the deflect rune. Magnus felt relaxed and hopeful for the first time in several days. Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair in a soft caress. They remained quiet. Alec was focused on Magnus’ reactions and tried to give him time, but the silence between them was stretching too long, so he decided to push Magnus a little. He needed to know every detail; how this had happened, but most importantly, what Magnus would need in the coming months.

“When did you know?”

“I confirmed it this morning with Catarina. The symptoms were very intense, so I took a pregnancy test but I couldn’t believe the result. Sorry I didn’t tell you, but I wanted to wait for Catarina’s confirmation  before saying anything.”

“What did she say?”

“Well, to quote her, ‘You’re eight weeks along. The fetus is approximately one inch, healthy, quite active and growing just as it should at this stage. It remains in a kind of amniotic sac, but is powered by your magic. There is no umbilical cord nor a placenta.’”

 

“By the Angel.”

“Catarina was as surprised as I was. In all our centuries, we hadn’t ever seen anything like this, but we found a very old manuscript in the Ancient Library of Alexandria. It spoke of a warlock in a similar situation,” Magnus explained. He stopped abruptly and tried his best to take a deep breath.

“What happened?”

“The warlock and the baby didn’t survive.”

Alec couldn’t help tightening his arms around Magnus in a protective gesture.

“That's not encouraging,’ Alec said somberly.

“I know. I almost had a panic attack right there, but then we found another manuscript that explained the situation more thoroughly and even provided recommendations for the coming months.”

“How was it possible? The pregnancy?”

“Apparently it’s a very rare situation because it requires a lot of strength from both fathers. The legend says that when a powerful warlock finds the love of his immortal life, and that love is reciprocated, he may be be able to conceive.”

That sounded very romantic, but Alec noticed the lack of enthusiasm in Magnus’ voice.

“Then why are you feeling this way? You don’t want the baby?”

“Of course I want the baby! If I hadn’t wanted it that much, I wouldn’t be…,” Magnus stopped abruptly fearing he’d said more than he should.

“Magnus,  _ please _ don’t push me away. I know this is the craziest thing that ever happened to us as a couple, but I need to know how you really feel about it and what you need from me.”

Magnus knew Alec was right but he didn’t like feeling so vulnerable. “ _ The key to having no fear is having nothing to lose _ ,” he told Alec once and here he was now with a partner and a life he had longed for for centuries. He would go crazy if he had to separate from Alec.

“You know pretty well that I always take recently turned downworlders under my care when they’re feeling lost and confused, and I see them as my children because I thought I wasn’t able to have my own family. Of course I wanted a son or a daughter of my own, but I resigned myself to the fact that it would never happen and now I’m here expecting one. What about you? Do you want the baby?”

“Yes,” answered Alec without hesitation.

“Are you…sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure Magnus. Is that your fear? That I would abandon you and the baby,” Alec asked. He couldn’t help the sound of hurt in his voice at Magnus’ insecurities.

“Alexander,” Magnus got up and spun around to see Alec face to face. “Excuse my fears, but I have lived for centuries and I've seen it too many times; lovers who promise an indestructible bond, but somehow that bond doesn’t survive the announcement of a coming child.” 

“That won’t be the case with us,” Alec assure him. “I never mentioned it before because it seemed too soon, but I’ve always wanted a family too.”

“So you wanted a child of your own as well?”

“Yes,” Alec admitted a little self-consciously. “Since I was a boy, I always wanted to be a father some day. You know, have my own kids. When I realized I was gay, what I regretted most was thinking I wouldn’t have biological children. Then you came along and I thought maybe we could adopt or even look for a surrogate mother, so this is…” 

Magnus frowned.

“Did you really think about surrogacy, but didn’t say anything to me?”

“Hey, you’re not the only one who can be afraid that your boyfriend will run away if things get more serious,” Alec replied a bit defensively. “I thought I’d give our relationship more time. I was going to tell you in a couple of years.”

Alec pulled Magnus into his arms once again. Magnus felt as if he could finally breathe properly for the first time in several days. He and Alec were on the same page about the baby and that meant a lot to him.

“Magnus?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“The warlock and the baby in the manuscript, why didn’t they survive?”

“The other father died in an accident. Between grieving and the decrease of the warlock’s magic…”

“Decrease of magic,” interrupted Alec alarmed.

“The pregnancy requires a lot of magical force. It will drain most of my magic and here, Alexander, is where you play a vital role. I need your strength. Basically I will need you to recharge my energy every morning until the baby is born.” 

Magnus felt so tired at that moment. He was in Alec’s arms, mostly happy, although a little worried about the pregnancy, but that was to be expected considering the circumstances. 

“Please, darling, can we talk later? I feel burned out right now.”

“Of course, babe.”

They stayed in the bathtub until the water cooled.After they got out of the tub, Alec took Magnus to bed and they performed the first exchange of energy. Alec didn’t want to take any chances and would never allow Magnus’ magic to deplete. Both of them felt a little bit lightheaded afterwards, Alec especially since he’d just returned from the overnight mission, and Magnus still felt the ravages of his emotional roller coaster today. They decided to remain in bed and took a nap.

 

.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.

 

A few hours later, Magnus awoke to Alec spooning him,, hugging him from behind with his arm around his waist. Alec absentmindedly caressed  Magnus’ belly whileMagnus took a deep breath and entwined their fingers. As Alec softly kissed his shoulder, Magnus could almost hear the gears in Alec's brain spinning.

“Magnus.”

“Yes, dear.”

“I want to keep the pregnancy and the baby as secret as possible. The less people involved, the less risk we run that someone will try to attack us and take advantage of this delicate situation,”

“I agree. I’ll use a glamour to hide it.”

“The strength you need, does it only have to come from me?”

“Why do you ask?”

“I won’t reveal anything to the Clave either. I don’t want the two of us and the baby to become lab rats, but that also means I'll have to go on missions and continue with my life at the Institute as if nothing happened. Could Jace, as my parabatai, or Izzy, with whom I have a blood bond, give you the strength you need?”

“I don’t know, darling. We will have to run some tests under Catarina’s supervision.”

As if connected by telepathy, Alec's cell phone rang notifying that he had received a text message. He sighed and reluctantly got up to look for the phone in his trouser pocket in the bathroom.

Izzy:  _ Is everything alright? _

Alec walked back into the room and sat on the edge of the bed whileMagnus leaned against the headboard. 

“It's Izzy,” Alec said. “I told her this morning that you were sick and she wants to know if you’re okay.”

“Invite her to have dinner with us tonight,” Magnus blurted. “And tell  her to bring Jace and Clary with her.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Alexander. I want to share this news with them. They’re your family.”

“I don’t want to tell my parents yet, at least not until closer to the birth date.”

“You know best about them, my dear.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to take any risks. I would rather my mother berate me for not saying anything than to have something unexpected happen that could jeopardize our security.” Alec was in a full protective mode and Magnus was so pleased about it. “Who else will you tell? Luke? Raphael?”

“I don’t want to involve the werewolves, to be honest, and I’m not sure with Raphael. You know he’s like a son to me and I don’t distrust him, but a slip of the tongue can happen. You’re right, the less people that know, the more in control we are of the situation. Can you imagine if Simon found out? That vampire can’t keep his mouth shut.”

Alec sent the message to his sister and received a reply a few minutes later.

“Alright, it’s settled. She will tell Jace and Clary and they’ll be here at seven. Do you want something special for dinner?”

"Lasagna with cheese, lots of cheese, lots and lots of cheese." Magnus' face brightened at the thought of food. Alec looked at him amused.

“Will your pregnancy be forty weeks like any other?”

“I think so.”

“Better start getting used to your cravings then,” Alec said with a fond smile.

 

. ~. ~. ~. ~ .. ~. ~. ~. ~.

 

_ Seven months later _

 

Alec entered the loft after an arduous day at work. He found the space silent and dark, which immediately put him on high alert. It wasn’t normal for Magnus to leave the house without telling him. The date Catarina estimated for Max's birth was approaching, so Magnus no longer took unnecessary risks and he didn’t leave the the house without the company of Alec, Jace or Catarina.

When Alec entered to the living room he saw the remains of a display case scattered on the floor. The signs of a struggle were evident and he felt his heart freeze. He extended his seraph blade and frantically searched the rest of the loft, including the terrace. There was no sign of Magnus anywhere and Alec began to panic.

He took out his phone and sent the message to the chat group they had created for all those who were in on the secret.

Alec:  _ 911 at the loft. Magnus is missing. _

Alec felt an oppressive tightness in his chest as he typed the message and sat dejectedly on the sofa in the living room. He had failed Magnus and baby Max. Who had found out and how? Who had managed to pass through Magnus’ wards? They had been extremely careful with whom they allowed to get close and Magnus used a glamour all these months to hide his belly. By Angel…

Two portals opened almost simultaneously in the loft.

Catarina and Madzie came out of one and Izzy, Jace and Clary from the other. All were talking at the same time. A heartsick Alec looked at them disoriented; he didn’t know who to listen to first, much less how to answer them. Out of nowhere, a small voice that none of the Shadowhunters had heard before made itself known in the midst of the other voices.

“Nana was here.”

Catarina and Alec looked at each other with equal expressions of horror. The other Shadowhunters didn’t know what was happening, but Alec could only come to one conclusion and announced it to the small group.

“Iris escaped from Idris and kidnapped Magnus.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is trying to keep his glamour intact and Alec is doing everything he can to find him. But the baby Max decides that it is time to come to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: MW138, thank you so much for your support and advices for this fic.
> 
> This chapter is longer than I anticipated, so I hope you like it. I even write an epilogue, I'll post next week.
> 
> Warning: Mild description of violence just before and during Magnus' rescue. I don't think it's excessive but I prefer to warn you.
> 
> And finally, the fic is TV Show based only.

**Chapter 2**

 

Magnus was locked in a basement. The musty smell was almost unbearable and he felt sick with nausea. The pregnancy made him sensitive to strong odors. A few days ago he had complained to Alec about the mingled smells in the refrigerator, now he had to make great efforts to not throw up because of the bad smell that filled his nose.

He opened his eyes slowly, looked at his belly and felt so relieved that the glamour had remained intact in this short moment of semi-consciousness. His back hurt a little, Iris hadn’t treated him with any kindness, but the blows hadn’t been strong enough to endanger baby Max. Or at least, Magnus hoped.

Iris slipped past his new wards by becoming a cat again and he hadn’t noticed her presence until it was too late. She had opened the portal, giving him no time to react. He tried to defend himself, but his reflexes hadn’t been quick enough and Iris moved him straight into that filthy basement.

His magic levels were high. Alec hadn’t been on any missions for the last month and every day had given him the necessary energy. Under Catarina watchful eyes, they found out that Izzy could help Magnus due to her blood bond with Alec, but not Jace. However, the energy was always stronger when it came from Alec since he was their baby’s other father. Magnus knew his magic level would last for several days, but he hoped that Alec and the others found him before it was too late. 

The most important thing was keeping his glamour intact so Iris didn’t discover the pregnancy. It was only a matter of time before she did. Whether because the lack of glamour, a decrease of magic or some other unfortunate situation, the warlock wasn’t stupid. What Magnus regretted the most was that he was giving her access to his unique case on a silver platter. She, who always loved experimenting with fertility issues and miscegenation. Clary had told him about Iris’ experiments on her and a demon, and his pregnancy was even more extraordinary. It was a perfect experience for the wrong goals; the opposite of Catarina.

He couldn’t help but feel dejected. Magnus got up with some difficulty and inspected the cellar. The space was relatively large and covered the entire area of the house, but it was poorly ventilated. At the back were three small, narrow windows overlooking a backyard. Magnus couldn’t recognize where he was because he couldn’t see anything familiar. It was dark outside, so maybe they still were in the same time zone as New York.  _ Something at least _ , he thought. 

He unlatched and opened one of the small windows, letting in some fresh air, while taking a deep breath to rid his nose of the odor that filled the basement. 

He must stay calm. He had gone through many dangerous situations through his centuries of life and had come out unscathed. None of them involved a unborn child, of course, but those experiences had been a good workout to keep an alert mind under stressful circumstances. He must figure out what Iris really wants and try to buy some time. Magnus noticed that the handcuffs Iris put on him were the same the Shadowhunters used with the warlocks at the Idris prison. Luckily, it only prevented him from using his magic, but hadn’t inhibited his glamour. But what he really wanted to know as who in Idris wanted to harm them? Was it something against the two of them of them because of their relationship, or just something against Alec? Whoever helped Iris knew she was angry and resentful towards Magnus and would attack him at the slightest opportunity. 

Magnus heard footsteps on the floor above and, suddenly, Iris opened the basement door.

“You are finally awake,” she said in greeting while walking down the basement steps. 

“I didn’t think it would be that easy to surprise you, dear Magnus.”

“You're making a big mistake, Iris.”

“You made the big mistake when you sent me to the Clave,” She shouted as she approached him.

Magnus remained calm and spoke to her as if they were on equal terms.

“But who stole my counterspells book to give to Valentine? You are mistaking the opponent. I’m not your enemy, Iris,” Magnus replied.

“I’m not afraid of you. I’m not afraid of your boy toy either”

“It’s not me you should fear. If you killed me at this moment, do you think you can avoid punishment from the Clave for escaping, or from Alec?”

“My contact in Idris will bring me out of any mess.” 

“And you think you can trust  _ your  _ contact?”

“You trust in your Shadowhunter, do you not,” she spat.

Magnus made a confident gesture.

“My dear, you seem a naive teenager. It took over three hundred years to find a trustworthy Shadowhunter, and you trust in the first one that offers you dubious help? Did you not think there might be a hidden agenda?”

“Shut up,” Iris yelled. “You know nothing! I don’t care if he has a hidden agenda. I have nothing to lose and only wanted my freedom; and the opportunity to make you pay. You took away my most precious treasures, everything I had worked for so long.”

“You attacked me and gave valuable information to Valentine,” insisted Magnus, although he now knew Iris was blind with rage and blamed him for all of her disgraces.

“Because of you I lost Madzie, my clinic and my experiments. I will never forgive you.”

“Madzie was abducted by Valentine...”

“But you sent me away from her. I planned great things for her,” She said and Magnus winced at the warlock’s words, remembering the tough years of his childhood when he was manipulated by unscrupulous downworlders. 

Iris continued, “Even if I can’t get Madzie and my clinic back, I will make you and Alec Lightwood pay for everything I went through.” 

Iris turned around, walked to the stairs and left the basement slamming the door. Magnus could see the magic sealing the room again.  

 

. ~. ~. ~. ~ .. ~. ~. ~. ~.

 

Alec was frantic. The shock faded quickly enough for them to begin to discuss all the possibilities. They had the first and most important clue by Madzie, who had returned to muteness one second after making her revelation. Alec was grateful with the little girl. She had spoken to them even though she mostly only talked to other warlocks. Magnus was very important for her. Catarina took Madzie to Magnus’ office to talk more freely, away from the other Shadowhunters.

“I know Idris is a nest of intrigues, Alec, but this attack has your name written all over it,” Clary said pacing around the room. She stopped in front of the cabinet and saw the broken glass on the floor, thinking that she must push herself into creating a more powerful tracking rune than the rune they already used.

“I know,” Alec admitted. “Whoever helped Iris in her escape knew she would immediately attack Magnus.”

“How long do you think he can keep up his magic levels,” Izzy asked.

“I don’t know exactly. The longest we were separated was five days and you came to help him.” 

“We have to find him in no more than five days, then,” Jace declared. “We must get to work as soon as possible and we have to go to Idris.”

“We can’t all go together,” Izzy objected. “Or we should do it very discreetly. The traitor will be on alert if someone discovers Alec is in Idris”.

“He or she must be waiting for us already.” Alec said. “Is waiting us since the moment Iris left.”

“We can go with my portal rune,” Clary suggested. “That way we can go undercover and don’t need Clave authorization to move. No one in Idris will know we’re there. That could at least give us a one-day head start.”

Catarina came from Magnus’ bedroom with Madzie in tow. The little girl let go of Catarina’s hand and walked toward Alec, who instinctively squatted to her level. She hugged him, gripping him tightly around the neck, and Alec hugged her back with the same intensity. Madzie was worried sick about Magnus and the baby.

In the beginning, Catarina and Magnus didn’t share the pregnancy news with Madzie, but the little warlock had known it since the first day. Magnus’ glamour hadn’t deceived her eyes. Neither of them noticed, until one day Catarina came to check on Magnus, who was at the beginning of his fourth month. Magnus greeted Madzie with his usual hug, and, to their surprise, Madzie placed her hands over Magnus’ budding belly and waited until she could feel the baby move. In that moment, Magnus also confirmed the existence of the baby’s magic. He felt it flowing not only from Madzie to the baby, but also from the baby to Madzie. The girl let out an amused laugh and went to play with her toys without paying attention to the astonished adults around her. Later, Catarina explained to Madzie how important it was to keep the secret and that she couldn’t play with the baby when a stranger was in the room. 

“We’re going to find them, you’ll see,” Alec assured her, caressing her braids and kissing her on the head, even though he was just as terrified as she was. Madzie nodded.

“Madzie and I will go to Iris’ old house,” explained Catarina. “We can probably  find something to track her down. We know the clinic is no longer open, but all Iris’ belongings are stored there. If her wards won’t allow me inside, surely they will allow Madzie to enter.”

“Be extremely careful. She used to have demons in that basement for her genetic experiments,” Clary warned Catarina.

Alec felt his stomach shrink even more, thinking that Magnus and his son could become the new lab rats of the deranged warlock. He looked at Catarina, who seemed to be thinking the exact same thing.

“I don’t think she’s stupid enough to return to her clinic,” the warlock continued without giving voice to their fears “but we could find something that leads us to Magnus. Let’s take one of Magnus’ jackets with us, Alec. It’s a complicated process, but we’ll try crosstracking Magnus and Iris.

Catarina gave a quick hug to Alec, opened a portal, took Madzie’s hand and left the apartment.

 

. ~. ~. ~. ~ .. ~. ~. ~. ~.

 

Maryse Lightwood had always been an early bird who liked to start her days with a good workout session to stay in shape. As she returned from the gym to get ready for her, she noticed an incoming call from Alec on her cell phone. She knew right away something was wrong. He never called Idris that early, and she estimated it was around two in the morning in New York.

“We need talk,” Alec said without greeting and in serious tone. “Are you alone at your house?”

“Yes, Max is staying with Robert for a few days.”

Maryse took a look at her son through the video call and knew this was a life or death thing. Izzy and Jace were next to him with equal expressions and that was never a good sign.

“Clary will open a portal. We’re arriving in a few minutes.”

Maryse frowned even more. The portal opened in her living room and Alec, Izzy, Jace and Clary came out of it. They were all wearing their gear as if they were ready for battle. All were wearing their gear, ready for a mission. In Idris? And why they weren’t using the traditional methods to travel to Idris? Why come undercover with Clary’s rune?

Alec approached his mother and hugged her. Maryse felt a hint of desperation in her son.

“Alec, what's happening,” she asked anxiously.

Alec led his mother to the sofa and sat down with her. Jace remained near the door with his arms crossed as Clary and Izzy sat in the  chairs beside Alec and Maryse. In a very business-like manner, Alec debriefed his mother about what happened the day before: Magnus’ kidnapping, the discovery that Iris was behind it and the revelation that someone in Idris helped her, but that person’s identity was still a mystery.

Maryse extended her hand and laid it gently on Alec’s wrist to gain his attention.

“Alec, what’s really happening? What aren’t you telling me?”

“Mom…,” Alec sighed wearily and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“Alec, you forget I know you as my son and as a soldier. You're the soldier right now with no emotions and Magnus is in danger.”

“Mom, Magnus is in an extremely delicate condition and if I make room for my emotions I'll break down.” He took her hands in his and inhaled deeply. 

“Magnus is expecting our son…”

“That's... not... possible," Maryse stammered, looking from Alec to Izzy and Jace, as if she was waiting for the punchline.

“Trust me, it is possible. It’s an ancient legend that took us all by surprise, including Magnus himself. Besides the two other warlocks that are helping us, only the Jace, Izzy, Clary and now you, know about it. I must find them or they could die…both of them.”

“By the Angel."

“Mom, I need to discover who helped Iris in her escape.”

“But whoever did this doesn't know about the pregnancy?”

“No. It was an unfortunate coincidence that this happened all at the same time,” Jace said.

Maryse stood abruptly while everyone remained silent, waiting for her to speak. Yes, it was true that she had changed a lot since her break-up with Robert - a change for the better according to her children - but that didn’t stop them from feeling apprehensive about her reactions. They all remembered how angry she was with Alec when he called off his wedding and started his relationship with Magnus. The news of a warlock grandson could be difficult to accept.

She walked to the laptop she had on her desk and turned it on, looking to her family with hard eyes and a resolute face.

“Whoever this bastard is who is trying to screw you over, Alec, doesn’t know how big of a mistake it is to mess with the Lightwoods. If something happens to Magnus or my grandson, I will tear them apart slowly and painfully, I guarantee it.”

Everyone smiled. Alec walked towards his mother and hugged her, knowing he could count on her unconditionally.

“Thanks, mom.”

“Okay then, let’s start with the investigation. I want to focus on that and not the important detail you kept from me for so long.”

“I thought the less people involved, the better. Less risks for us,” Alec explained. “I didn’t consider the bad luck that always follows me like a fucking curse and continuously messes up  my plans.”

“Do you think you can open the files from the Guard,” Izzy asked. 

Maryse raised an eyebrow mischievously. She had been a very strict superior when she and Robert were the Heads of the New York Institute, but now that she wasn’t the boss...

“In theory, I can’t, but the system does allow me to nose around,” she answered.

Maryse went to workopening several confidential files related to the Idris Jail. Everyone stood behind her to have a better view of the information on the screen. She had only opened two files about the security guards when one name in particular caught their attention.

Victor Aldertree.

That name brought dark memories to the Lightwood siblings and Clary while Maryse looked at them confused. She raised strong children who did their jobs without being whiny. That's why the Lightwoods simply went on with their lives without ever mentioning to their mother how terrible Aldertree  had been when he was Head of the New York Institute. Because of that lack of information, Maryse never considered him a direct threat to her family.

“Can you verify the last time he was on duty and the list of the prisoners under his watch?”

“Victor? Do you think it was him,” Maryse asked them puzzled.

“Victor Aldertree tried to screw us all during his time in New York, mom,” Alec said with a grim expression. “He manipulated Clary and Izzy to imprison Jace, he was ruthless with Jace during the imprisonment, and after that, demoted and reduced him to nothing, even though Jace saved him during the Valentine’s attack on the City of Bones. He constantly tried to undermine my authority, among the other Shadowhunters, and surely he resents the fact that I took all the control back from him the night of Valentine’s massacre. I only could do that because I discovered he was…” 

Alec stopped and looked at Izzy. He was about to reveal a secret that only they shared. 

“Aldertree was the person who  _ introduced _ me to the yin fen, mom,” Izzy said, facing the demons of her past. “He recommended I use it on my shoulder to help me heal after the demon attack that killed Jocelyn.”

Everyone except Alec was very dismayed by this new information. Maryse clapped her hands over her mouth in surprise, Clary was outraged and Jace clenched his jaw angrily. If he ever has to fight Aldertree, he won’t hesitate to rip apart his neck from side to side just as he had done with the Consul Malachi.

“Then he tried to use my addiction to force me to spy on Clary and give him information on everything she did and said,” Izzy continued.

“Plus, my grandmother demoted him as soon she returned to Idris,” added Jace. “After discovering that I am a Herondale, Imogen investigated what happened in the City of Bones. She wasn’t happy at all with the way he did the interrogation and  even less with the sentence.”

“That’s why he is doing shifts as a mere guard,” Maryse asked Jace.

“Yes.”

“Well, let’s see what we find.”

Victor Aldertree had been on duty the day before and Iris Rouse was on the list of prisoners under his watch. He hadn’t reported any escape either. According to the prison reports, Iris was still confined to her cell. No alarm had sounded and apparently no alarm would sound until the Lightwoods accuse Aldertree, but they couldn’t handle this carelessly. If the man had thoroughly done his homework and had a convincing alibi, Alec and the others would be entangled in Idris bureaucracy and lose any chance to get to Magnus.

Jace then decided to call his grandmother on her private number.

Imogen pick up after a few rings and knew something was out of normal. Jace usually used the official channels to communicate with her.   
  
“Jace, son, are you alright?”

“No, I have an emergency. I'm in Idris with Alec, Izzy and Clary. We must speak face-to-face,  but you must guarantee me that no one will hear or see us.”

“Can you come to my house? I haven’t left my room yet and we can meet here without the risk of anyone seeing you.”

“Of course. I'm on my way with Clary.”

Jace and Clary left while Izzy and Alec stayed with Maryse since it was more convenient to move in pairs. Maryse had to continue with her day like any other, so she prepared to go to work at The Clave. It was a good thing she and Imogen work in the same building and that the Inquisitor called her regularly to her office. If Imogen summoned Maryse during the day, it wouldn’t be an unusual sight for other Shadowhunters who worked with them.

Alec couldn’t stand staying put at his mother’s house. He had to do something, anything he’d go crazy with worry. He checked Aldertree’s schedule with Izzy and decided to follow the man around Idris until he reported to his shift that night. They used a glamour so they would not be recognized. It wasn’t much, but for the moment, Aldertree was the strongest clue they had.

 

. ~. ~. ~. ~ .. ~. ~. ~. ~.

 

Magnus had had a bad night. 

The good thing was that Iris left him alone and hadn’t returned to the basement since the night before when she confronted him. Yes, that was good. That gave time for Alec and the others to look for him. Magnus hoped that Alec hadn’t left on an unexpected mission and had discovered his kidnapping the same afternoon it had happened.

Magnus tried his best not to fill his mind with somber thoughts, but it was so difficult. He was so scared, not just for himself, but also for the baby still growing inside his womb. He felt Max moving around, just as active as usual. Max gave him hope.

Magnus had been sleeping on a dirty mattress in unsanitary conditions. He didn’t know if was because of stress or germs  but he woke up with a slight, persistent pain in the lower back. Unfortunately, lying down, standing or sitting brought him any comfort.

Breakfast materialized on the floor near the mattress. Magnus was so hungry because he hadn’t eaten since lunch the day before. He tried to test the food, but it was impossible. Magnus considered not eating it, since he had no way to check whether it contained any poison or drugs, but then he thought if Iris’ plan was to kill him, she would have done it in the loft. If the plan was blackmail Alec or exchange him for a deal to recover her clinic and experiments, Iris must keep him not only alive, but in fair condition.

Plus, he recalled Catarina’s words: ‘If you are hungry, the baby is hungry as well.’

He felt exhausted, physically and emotionally. He finished eating and sat curled up on the mattress. Soon he fell asleep again.

 

. ~. ~. ~. ~ .. ~. ~. ~. ~.

 

As the day passed, Alec became more and more desperate, although he tried to keep a cool head. Jace hadn’t communicated with them and Clary had only sent a text message telling them that Imogen was on her way to the jail with a random excuse, and was alerted about Iris escape. They went with her, but were also hidden by a glamour. Even if the alarm initiated, there was no way to connect the warlock with Aldertree.

Alec and Izzy followed Aldertree all over Idris without his behavior revealing anything odd. On the contrary, the man moved from one place to another almost displaying himself as if he wanted to be seen around the city. They soon began to feel the effects of lack of sleep and jet lag, but Alec would continue to use his stamina rune until he got to Magnus. He refused to take his eyes off Aldertree and was sure he was Iris’ accomplice. When Alec estimated it was time for the start of the morning activities in New York, he called the Institute and reported that he and his team were on a mission and that they wouldn’t return until nightfall.

Just then, Aldertree’s phone rang.

“Are you sure? The four of them are out? No one else from the Institute is with them,” He asked to his informant. The siblings were on high alert immediately. “Well, then, I’ll keep my eyes wide open. They might be in Idris undercover. Thanks, Raj.”

Alec pursed his lips. His whole body vibrated with tension. That idiot was in touch with Aldertree. It was good to know who amongst his subordinates was loyal. If anything happened to Magnus and baby Max because of Raj, he would make sure to send him to the most remote and dangerous Institute in the world.

Alec’s cell phone vibrated in his pocket with a message from Jace.

**Jace:** _Iris’ escape has been discovered. Imogen is waiting for Aldertree to questioning him. What sent you into kill mode in less than two seconds?_

**Alec:** _Raj is Aldertree’s snitch. He knows we're not at  the Institute._

**Jace:** _ Fucking rat! _

**Alec:** _Aldertree’s meeting with the Guard._

It was getting dark in Idris when Alec and Izzy saw the man enter to the Guard building. They stood outside because they didn’t want to reveal their presence there just yet. Now everything was in Imogen’s hands and Alec hoped that the Inquisitor wouldn’t be tricked by Aldertree's clever tongue.

 

. ~. ~. ~. ~ .. ~. ~. ~. ~.

 

Magnus woke up when he felt a sharp pain that went from his back to his lower abdomen, right at the base of his bulgy belly. He had felt bad and uncomfortable all day and hoped that Alec and the others would find him soon, but as the hours passed, he became more and more discouraged.  _ Alec is looking for us and Max will be born at home, protected by his family _ , he repeated to himself like a mantra. Magnus looked through the small windows to the backyard and saw that it was already night again, realizing that hehad been in Iris's hands for more than twenty-four hours.

He took a deep breath to cope with the pain. As his trembling hands stroked the curve of his belly, he felt it harden. Magnus gasped when he realized what was happening. It couldn’t be. There were still a couple of weeks left for Max’s estimated birth date. Was he in labor already? Had the stress of the kidnapping caused this?

He and Catarina had prepared everything for Max birth at the loft. Although the baby was a warlock, and could be born with magic, Catarina recommended a C-section to avoid any complications. A magical birth was complex and Catarina didn’t want to risk the baby or Magnus, so they installed an operating room at the loft with all the equipment Catarina would need.  

The contractions weren’t very close, so maybe there was still some time before… Magnus heard the basement door open and cursed under his breath. Iris had ignored him all day, why did she have to check on him at that moment? He tried to stand upright before the warlock finished down the steps. He was getting alarmingly weaker.

“Look at yourself,” Iris said pleased. “It’s a joy seeing you defeated.”

Magnus didn’t respond to Iris’ provocations. He wanted to keep his strength because he felt his energy draining quickly. He tried to remain upright, but felt more and more exhausted with each passing second. And then, to his dismay, his glamour faded.

“What the hell,” exclaimed Iris, approaching Magnus with quick steps and placing her hands over his belly. 

Magnus tried to push Iris’ hands away.

“Don’t touch me!”

The warlock placed her hand full on Magnus’ belly and felt the baby move in his womb. She opened her eyes in surprise and a pleased smile crossed her face.

“A child! Between a Nephilim and a male warlock! This is better than I expected. Victor must know about this.”

In her excitement, Iris opened a portal and left the basement in a hurry. Magnus didn’t know whom she was talking about, He focused his attention on one thing. In her enthusiasm, Iris walked out leaving the basement door open.

Magnus had to escape.

No matter the cost.

 

. ~. ~. ~. ~ .. ~. ~. ~. ~.

 

The hours passed very slowly for Alec and his siblings. It was almost dawn in Idris and Imogen continued questioning Aldertree for Iris’ jailbreak; although the man defended himself tooth and nail, clinging to his version of the story that all of the inmates remained in their cells at the end of his shift.

However, the next guard alleged that contrary to the prison protocol, Aldertree had asked him to not do the normal cell check, because he had something important to do that day. It wasn’t the first time Aldertree did this and that’s why the other guard trusted him.

Alec and the others, including Maryse, remained outside the interrogation room. Alec was so desperate. More than twenty-four hours had passed and there had been little progress in finding Magnus; they had only identified Aldertree as Iris' accomplice. Everyone had been in touch with Catarina throughout the day, so when all their phones vibrated pretty much  at the same time, they knew it was an important message from her. They all read the text and, in a rush, Clary activated her portal rune and everyone walked through.

At that moment, another portal opened inside the interrogation room. Iris walked out and immobilized Imogen, the Warden and the other guards in the room.

“Victor! You must come with me!”

“What are you doing!?”

“You won’t believe this! It’s Magnus. You have to see this!”

Victor knew his situation in Idris was precarious. If everything fell apart, he could tell Imogen that Iris deceived him or that he had gone with her to protect the Inquisitor and the Warden. Victor took a chance and followed Iris  through the portal, leaving behind a bewildered Imogen.

When Iris returned to the basement, she looked for Magnus but soon she realized her mistake of leaving the door open. She ran upstairs with Victor following close behind her. After the first shock, Victor began to assess the consequences of his decision.

“Dammit, Iris! I was trying to ensure a credible alibi! Now there are several witnesses, including the Inquisitor, who saw me running off with you,” he exclaimed while they ran out of the basement.

“It’s worth it, I promise.”

Iris felt confident. The house had strong wards, so Magnus couldn’t have gotten very far, and if he was already in labor, as she suspected, free of hismagic and weakened, he could not escape. 

They found Magnus near the front door of the house, hunched in pain from what Iris knew was another contraction. He looked at them in defeat and Iris was so overjoyed to see him like that. Indeed, Magnus felt his hopes collapse in the very moment he saw Victor Aldertree with Iris. He was going to kill him. He was sure of it. Magnus even considered conjuring a spell to die, but deep in his heart he knew he couldn’t do it because of baby Max. He would never risk his son and would sacrifice everything for him.

“What’s worth it,” Aldertree asked with disdain.

“Look for yourself. If I tell you, you won’t believe me,” she said pushing Magnus in front of Victor.

“Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood kept a monumental secret. Magnus hid it with a glamour.”

Aldertree saw the big belly. By the Angel, that definitely was a pregnancy. Magnus tried to step back, to protect Max with his last remaining strength, but he was exhausted and very sore, so it wasn’t difficult for Iris to hold him in place.

Aldertree smiled a sinister smile. 

“What do we have here,” he cried.

“I told you it was important for you to come! This is better than we expected.”

Aldertree ripped open Magnus’ shirt violently, the buttons scattering all over the floor, and though Magnus tried to avoid it, Magnus protectively placed his hands over his belly, feeling Max stir. He could sense how stressed the baby was too.

The man took Magnus by the arm and dragged him into the living room, throwing him on the couch. He pulled out a dagger and went straight to the bottom of the belly. Magnus couldn’t believe this. Aldertree was going to do a c-section on him without any preparation! The bastard was going to treat him worse than an animal.

“We’ll kill the warlock and keep the child,” Victor said to Iris. “We’ll use him against the other father in a few years. I don’t mind being a pariah if I can get revenge on Alec Lightwood.”

Victor quickly sliced across Magnus’ skin as he screamed in pain.

At the same time, Alec and the others walked out of a portal and heard  screaming. They ran to the living room and saw Aldertree with his back to the door thrusting the dagger into Magnus’ lower abdomen. Alec and Jace didn’t think twice and engaged  their weapons. An arrow entered Victor’s neck emerging from the other side, while a seraph blade went through his back and came out of his sternum.

Iris shrieked as Victor’s dead body fell over Magnus, the dagger making a clanking sound as it hit the floor. She turned to face Alec and Jace with surprise. She'd been so excited about showing her discovery to Aldertree and taking possession of the baby that she didn’t notice when Madzie and Catarina took down her wards and portaled everybody inside. Alec and Jace immediately ran to help Magnus while Madzie immobilized Iris.

“My precious little girl,” Iris cried. “How can you betray me? These twisted people have turned you against me! Magnus poisoned your heart, baby. I always loved you, always took care of you as if I were your own mother, and this is how you repay me?”

Madzie walked towards Iris and stared at her for a few seconds. In that moment, Catarina feared Iris was going to manipulate the little girl again and that she would have to intervene to prevent it. However, at her young age, Madzie had lived through enough to know when a person was trying to use her for their own personal gain. Valentine and Iris had been excellent  teachers. Plus, Madzie truly loved Magnus, Alec and baby Max. She lived with Catarina, but considered the two men her guardians. Madzie moved her hands and her magic pulsed towards Iris, trapping her in a bubble and placing her under a sleeping spell.

“That’s good, sweetie,” Catarina said. “We’ll deal with her later. We must help Magnus and the baby.”

Alec took Magnus and propped him against his chest. Magnus was pale and drawn, his hands stained blood as he was holding the newly opened wound. Despite the blood, the two Shadowhunters saw that they had arrived just in time and the wound wasn’t deep enough to harm the baby. Jace quickly removed the handcuffs that blocked Magnus from using his magic.

“Magnus, babe, we’re here. You’re safe. You and Max are safe,” Alec whispered softly in Magnus’ ear, trying his best to reassure him.

Without wasting a moment, the warlocks let their magic flow into Magnus. Catarina focused on Magnus and the baby, Madzie focused on the wound, stopping the bleeding and relieving the intense pain Magnus was suffering.

“Alexander…,” Magnus panted, clinging desperately to the lapels of Alec’s jacket. He seemed about to faint.

Prior to their arrival, Izzy and Maryse told Alec that they would give their energy to Magnus, to assist in his healing, while Alec saved his until they could move Magnus to the loft. Izzy approached them and took one of Magnus’  bloody hands in hers. He clung to the Lightwood siblings like a man desperately searching to quench his thirst in the desert. The jolt of energy was so intense, Izzy felt lightheaded. She inhaled deeply, trying to keep her body under control, and allowing Magnus to take the strength he and the baby needed.

Magnus then had another contraction. He tightened his grip on Alec's jacket, closed his eyes and opened his mouth in a clear gesture of pain, but no sound came out. Izzy grimaced. She staggered a little and let go of Magnus. Maryse immediately took her place. Clary activated the stamina and iratze runes on Izzy.

Catarina gasped in surprise.

“What happened? Tell me what's going on,” Alec asked Catarina. “Tell me they’re fine.”

“Magnus is in labor,” Catarina answered.

“But there are still several weeks left until the date you gave us, Alec exclaimed.

“The date can change even in ideal circumstances, Alec. Add the stress of the last several hours... Both are very exhausted. We must go to the loft. I have all I need there.”

Alec took Magnus in his arms and everyone through the portal opened by Madzie. Catarina and Madzie were the last to go because they took Iris with them.

 

. ~. ~. ~. ~ .. ~. ~. ~. ~.

 

The Lightwoods walked restlessly around the living room waiting for news. Izzy stayed close to  the delivery room door while Maryse and Jace paced near the coffee table. Clary stayed on the couch. More than twenty minutes had passed since they’d arrived at the loft with Magnus, andCatarina and Madzie had taken him to the delivery room with Alec following closely behind. 

Jace stopped abruptly and pressed his hand over his parabatai rune, takinga deep breath.

“What do you feel,” Maryse asked worried.

“Alec is very distressed.”

All the worried eyes were locked on the close door. Suddenly, the lights flickered and then the crying of a newborn filled the loft. Maryse hugged Izzy whileClary stood and took Jace by the arm.

The baby cried loudly but no one came out to tell them anything.

“At least we know his lungs are in perfect condition,” Jace murmured. Three women glared at him. “What? Is the truth. That wailing is powerful.”

The cries subsided slowly and the three women noticed how Jace absently rubbed over the parabatai rune again. It was clear that although the baby was born, Alec was still very nervous. The group continued their pacing, trying to deal with the waiting as best as they could.

Jace’s phone ringing broke through the tense silence. It was Imogen inquiringabout Iris and Aldertree. Everyone in Idris was frantic with the news of  Aldertree’s escape with the warlock. Jace debriefed her about what happened: Aldertree was Iris’ accomplice in the kidnapping, they killed him during the rescue mission and they recaptured Iris. He was still talking with Imogen when Alec came out of the room holding a small bundle in his arms.

“I’ll have call you later. Yes, everything is now under control. Bye.”

Everyone surrounded Alec in order to see the newborn as he carefully adjusted the baby blanket. Max was tightly wrapped by the expert hands of Catarina. He had blue skin and dark blue hair and his face was wrinkled like every newborn, giving him a cute look of disgust on his face. He looked as if he  resented all of them for forcing him to leave the warmth of Magnus's womb.

“Say hi to Max,” Alec said proudly. “He’s healthy and in perfect shape according to Catarina. Six pounds, twelve ounces, nineteen inches long and with magical power as strong as Magnus’.”

“By the Angel, look at him,” Maryse exclaimed. Alec tensed a bit, thinking his mother was reacting to the obvious warlock’s marks on the skin and hair of the newborn, but her eyes were filled with love and emotion for her grandson. She gently stroked the blue hair. 

“He’s so handsome, Alec.” 

She then turned to Jace and Izzy. “I hope when you two decide to give me grandchildren, you won’t put me through this much stress!.”

Izzy laughed.

“That is Alec’s specialty, mom,” she giggled. Alec just rolled her eyes at her sister's remark. Izzy’s expression turned more serious when she asked, “How is Magnus?”

“Catarina and Madzie are stabilizing him. He lost consciousness just before the birth, and they asked me to leave the room with the baby,” he explained while turning toward the delivery room door with worried eyes. 

“Magnus is strong,” Clary assured him. “Everything will be fine, you'll see.”

Alec walked into the living room with the baby as Maryse practically snatched him from her son’s arms to hold Max for the first time. Together they sat on the couch waiting for news about Magnus.

 

. ~. ~. ~. ~ .. ~. ~. ~. ~.

 

Magnus slowly opened his eyes. He felt sore and extremely tired. He ran his tongue over his dry lips, moistening them as he slid his hands over his abdomen, still expecting to feel Max inside him, but winced when he felt his belly soft and disturbingly less rounded. He attempted to sit up while trying to focus his eyes. He acknowledged he was in his bedroom at the loft when he felt Alec’s hand over his chest, preventing him sitting up too quickly.

“Hey, calm down,” Alec said softly. “Everything is fine. Max is asleep in his bassinet.”

“Alexander…”

“Let me help you.”

Magnus extended his arms to Alec and tried to hold on to his neck. Alec picked him up and help him to rest over the pillows.

“You must drink this.” Alec gave him a vial. “Catarina brewed this potion before she left and said you had to drink it as soon as you woke up.”

Magnus grimaced at the bitter taste, but the potion quickly helped him overcome the lethargy in which he felt wrapped. With every breath, he felt more aware and in control of his body and his magic. What he craved most was to see Max, caress him, check that he was healthy and not affected by  the traumatic experience they had gone through. As if reading his mind, Alec walked to the bassinet near the bed, picked up Max and placed him gently on Magnus’ chest.

The eyes of the warlock instantly filled with tears. He had been a protector of many downworlders for centuries, all of whom he considered his children, but he had never felt an emotion such as the one he felt at this very moment. His heart was consumed by an unconditional love for the baby, the product of the intense love he and Alec shared. The baby looked so fragile and helpless. He gently stroked the soft hair and with his other hand, took one of Max’s tiny hands, rubbing the fragile little fingers between his thumb and forefinger. Max closed his fist around his index finger.

A sob mixed with laughter from uncontrollable happiness arose from his throat. Alec sat carefully on the edge of the bed, his hip next to Magnus', watching the two loves of his life.

“He’s perfect,” he said at last and looked up to Alec. “My little blueberry. I can’t believe he came from me.”

“Believe it, Papa,” Alec whispered as a lump caught in his throat. “Catarina said he’s in perfect shape: six pounds, twelve ounces and nineteen inches long with magical power as strong as yours. His skin and hair aren’t his only warlock marks. He doesn’t have a navel.”

“You checked him from head to toe?”

“Of course. What kind of father do you think I am?”

“A beginner,” Magnus replied with mischief.

Alec tutted and rolled his eyes as Magnus laughed.

“Well, yeah, I admit it. I only did a quick check when he born. Ten fingers, ten toes and the right plumbing in the right place. But then, my mom and Izzy insisted…”

“Maryse was here? How did she know?”

“We knew Iris had to have had an accomplice in Idris. My mom helped us discover Aldertree and came with us on the rescue mission. She even took turns with Izzy to give you energy until we brought you back to the loft.”

“I think I remember her, but everything is so blurry, Alexander. I was so scared for Max. That last moment... Aldertree with the dagger... I thought I would die and we could never be a family.” Magnus took a ragged breath, still affected by the experience.

Alec cupped Magnus’ face with one of his hands and kissed him gently. Magnus kissed him back slowly and unhurried, just enjoying the peace of being together and safe at home, happy that Max was safe and sound. Suddenly, Magnus gasped and broke the kiss. 

“Iris? What happened with her? Should we protect Max?”

“Breath, babe,” Alec interrupted him. “Don’t worry. Catarina overtook her andMadzie brought her to the loft under a sleeping spell. After they managed to stabilize you, Catarina called the High Council of East Coast Warlocks.”

Magnus’ eyes widened in surprise.

“She must have wanted to wait until I regained consciousness so I could properly explain to the  Council what happened. I must say I’m tickled by the fact that she involved the Council. People always assume The Clave will handle everything, regardless of their prejudices.”

“Yes. She insisted it was important to get the Council involved so the risk of Iris escaping again would be eliminated. One of the Council members, came here to see you and the baby and make sure Catarina’s accusation against Iris was valid.” 

When Alec saw the alarm in Magnus’ face, he quickly added, “My mother, Izzy and I were in the room. I didn’t allow him to hold Max.”

“I know I shouldn’t feel so paranoid, mostly because the Council members are respectable warlocks, but after what Iris tried to do to us…”

“We lived through a traumatic experience, Magnus,” Alec interrupted. “That's what Catarina said when I refused to let him hold Max. He also confirmed that there is a magical bond between the two of you. I told him he could visit us again as soon as you were completely recovered.”

“That’s reasonable.”

“Another Council member went with Jace and Clary to the house you were being held captive. Jace called the Clave to report what happened and they made a joint recognition with the High Council. They saw Aldertree’s body, the evidence that you were detained and that she even kidnapped a mundane woman to continue her genetic experiments.”

“What was the punishment?”

“They dried her hands as if they were two raisins, Magnus. She can still feel magic and cast basic spells but she can never use it fully again, not even to protect herself. They sent her back to the Clave.”

Magnus shuddered. The Council had been stern with Iris, but the warlock earned her punishment. Just then, Alec stroked Max's cheek and the newborn moved his small mouth, trying to suck on his father’s finger.

“By the Angel, I think he’s hungry again,” Alec exclaimed, his voice thick with tenderness.

Alec moved to sit next to Magnus reclining at the head of the bed and put his arm around his shoulders, hugging him carefully so not to awaken Max. Magnus took the child and placed him on Alec's chest as he settled on the Shadowhunter's shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence for a while just thinking about the newborn who was sleeping peacefully.

"We did it Alec," Magnus said at last. “I never thought life would ever give me such a valuable and unexpected gift. I love you.”

“I love you too, Magnus. I love you both.”


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: MW138, thank you so much for your support and advices for this fic.
> 
> The fic is TV Show based only.

_ 13 years later _

 

Max walked into Alec’s office looking very upset. He didn’t even care that his father was in a meeting with the Downworld leaders. He ran across the room and slipped under the desk of his Nephilim father, sitting on the floor with his arms crossed. Raphael, Magnus, Merlion and Luke stopped the meeting and looked at each other confused. Magnus began to stand to see what was happening, when another boy appeared in the doorway.

Excuse me, have you seen Max?” Stephen, Jace and Clary’s son, asked without flinching and completely unaffected by talking to the Head of the Institute and the local leaders.

Suddenly Alec jumped as he was kicked in the shin, which didn’t go unnoticed by everyone in the room, including Stephen.

“No,” Alec answered.

Magnus frowned but remained silent. Stephen was about to reply, but Alec raised one of his hands to stop him and gestured to leave Max alone for a while. Luke's face lit up at the sight of his grandson. They may not be blood related, but the werewolf loved and spoiled the boy as if he were his own.

“Tell your mother not to forget about me," he said to his grandson. "It's been several days since we last met for lunch.”

"I'll tell her, Grandpa Luke," Stephen answered. He then left the office closing the door behind him.

Alec slid his chair back, rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation at the sight of his son.

“He has put on his headphones, so we can continue the meeting.”

Max stayed under Alec's desk for the remainder of the meeting, which ended up being more than an hour. When the Downworld leaders left, and only Magnus and Alec remained in the office, Alec squatted down in front of his son and touched him gently on the shoulder to get his attention. The boy took off his headphones with a bored sigh.

“Are you going to come out any time soon?”

“No.”

“You're missing out on training hours.”

"I’m not going to train in this Institute ever again," he answered bluntly.

“But…”

Someone cleared his throat from the doorway. It was Stephen, who had waited patiently in the hall until the meeting came to an end. Stephen approached Alec's desk with the same confidence and high self-esteem befitting Jace Herondale’s son. He was two years younger than Max and very popular among the young Shadowhunters, just as his father had been. For Alec, seeing the friendship between Max and Stephen was like going back in time and seeing himself with Jace.

“Don’t listen to that jerk,” he said to Max, squatting down in front of him and taking Alec’s place.

“He’s an idiot, but he’s right. Why bother with all this training if I’ll never be a Shadowhunter? I’ll never have a Rune Ceremony.”

Alec and Magnus looked at each other. Max always trained with Stephen and other young Shadowhunters. Everyone knew the extraordinary circumstances of his birth and since Alec Lightwood is his father, he was part Nephilim, but he was also part warlock. It was obvious that he would never receive a rune, but until today, it had never been a problem.

“You learn how to protect yourself with the training. Whether you’re a Shadowhunter or a warlock, you still need it. We gonna fight together and we must learn how to watch each other backs. Plus, why do you want runes if you have magic?”

“Stephen…”

“What? It’s the truth, Max! He’s just jealous of your power. Look at your fathers. Do you see Uncle Magnus wishing for runes or Uncle Alec suffering because he has no magic? They complement each other, Max. Their differences make them stronger, and WE are gonna be stronger than any team of parabatais in this Institute,” Stephen assured. Magnus and Alec were pleasantly surprised by their nephew’s eloquence and logic. 

“And right now, that stupid Raj Jr. is probably running  to  _ his  _ daddy to tell him what happened so Uncle Magnus won’t turn him into the rat he really is.”

"I wish I could, and it’s so utterly disappointing that I can’t," Magnus muttered.

“Or you can turn him into a…”

"Don’t give him ideas, Stephen," Alec warned.

To be honest, Alec couldn’t blame the children. Alec had banished Raj to Wrangel Island after discovering he was Aldertree' snitch, but the man had been cunning and managed to return to the New York Institute several years later. To top it all off, he was currently raising his problematic son with the same prejudices.

“Besides, when have we been a  _ normal _ family,” Stephen continued, sitting next to Max under the desk. Magnus gestured to Alec as if saying  _ That's something we can not deny _ . “You should already be used to being seen as weird.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re a Herondale, son of two Shadowhunters with pure angel blood in their veins. Half of the Institute drools over you.”

"Not everything that glitters is gold," Stephen refuted. “Dad never forgets the time when everyone thought he had demon blood, when he was just the twisted experiment of my grandfather. And who were the ones that stood by him all  those months? My mom, Aunt Izzy and your parents. I’m a Herondale, but you’re a Lightwood-Bane. You need to be proud of your lineage too.”

“And I am, Stephen! It just.... Arghhhh,” He grunted desperately. "That idiot has the ability to get under my skin and bring the worst out of me.”

“Well, since the other half of the Institute drools over  _ you _ , Raj Jr. has no choice but to do these stupid things to make sure others even notice him,” Stephen said smugly. “Ordinary people sometimes get desperate for attention, especially when they know they’ll never measure up.”

Max stifled a laugh, as did his parents.

“Stop.”

“It's true! A lot of people would love to be close friends with Max Lightwood-Bane so they can see his cute little horns." Stephen rubbed Max’s forehead playfully.

He wasn’t born with them, but Max was about six months old when his horns emerged along with his baby teeth. Magnus taught him how to hide his warlock marks early on, so even though many knew about his horns, very few had seen them.

“Idiot.”

“Come on. Let's continue training.”

The boys came out from under the desk and Max looked at his parents sheepishly, not knowing what to say.

“Can you give us a few minutes in private, Stephen,” Magnus asked.

“Sure,” he answered and turned to Max. “I’ll wait for you in the training room.”

They waited until Stephen left the office and closed the door behind him. Magnus approached his son and took his face in his hands, a gesture from Papa that Max had grown accustomed to over the years.

“I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting, Papa…,” the child began. Magnus clicked his tongue to stop the child's apology.

“My little blueberry, you know you can interrupt anything, but I think Stephen is right. You will always find intolerant people who will try to belittle you because you are different…”

"Or willing to harm you because of your last name," Alec added, taking a seat on the couch.

"...but the important thing," Magnus continued, "is that you trust yourself in the abilities that make you unique and the warlock strength you possess.”

"I know, Papa," Max said with a sigh."It’s just...sometimes... I want to... be normal.”

“Normal according to who? The Shadowhunters? Downworlders in general or warlocks in particular," Alec asked, raising an eyebrow.

Max rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, clearly annoyed by Alec's questions. Magnus sat on the couch next to his husband.

“Max, I bear the insignia of the perfect Shadowhunter on my chest. As the firstborn of an old, respected family, everyone had great expectations for me, but I was different and didn’t fit into what was considered  _ ‘normal’ _ ," Alec told him. “I had to choose between living half-heartedly or living  _ my _ life on  _ my _ own terms.”

“Was it a difficult decision?” Max asked, standing in front of his parents.

"Choosing between what we should be and what we really want to be is always difficult,” Alec replied. “I was worried about disappointing your grandparents and giving up my fate as a Shadowhunter, and, yes, it was a very difficult decision to make. But here I am, working as the Head of the New York Institute, talking to my warlock son who was born from my warlock husband under extraordinary circumstances. Believe me, I wouldn’t change my life for anything in the world.”

Max hugged Alec and then he sat on the couch between his parents.

"Besides, my beautiful boy, normal and ‘Lightwood-Bane family’ aren’t synonymous," Magnus said with a smile, pulling Max close for a hug. “Your birth alone shook the foundations of what was considered ‘normal’ between downworlders and shadowhunters alike. For us, you are a miracle, but the important thing is how you feel about yourself.”

“Your Papa is right, Max. We are all strong in some things and weak in others, but we can’t judge ourselves only by our weaknesses. It is true, despite being part Nephilim you can’t ever have runes, but you also have to take into account your strengths. Your magic is as strong as your Papa's." Alec then turned to Magnus. “Sometimes I'm envious that your genes predominated mine.”

“What can we do? What’s better is better, " Magnus said with a shrug.

Alec gasped, feigning indignation at his husband's words and then proceeded to laugh with the two most important people in his life. Now in a better mood, Max left the office looking for Stephen. Magnus followed him with his gaze until he left the room. He then walked over to the mini bar to prepare Martinis for himself and his husband.

"I’m grateful for our son every day of my life,” Magnus assured giving a glass to Alec and taking a seat at his side.

"Me too," Alec said. He remained silent for a few seconds, just swirling the clear liquid around the glass he held in his hand. Magnus knew him well and kept quiet, hoping his husband would eventually give voice to his thoughts, when Alec suddenly looked up and said, “I think it's time we gave Max a brother or a sister.”

Magnus choked on the martini.

"You're crazy," Magnus exclaimed.

“I’m serious.”

"Well, unless you find another warlock to impregnate, which I would never allow, I don’t see how it would be possible. I have researched warlock pregnancy thoroughly and that miracle can only happen once.”

“We can adopt or look for another alternative then. I would really love to add another child to our family.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yep. ‘ _ If you jump, I jump, Jack _ ’,” Magnus said with a smile, quoting the movie  _ Titanic _ . Alec pulled him close and kissed his temple.

“Should we wait until after our trip to Argentina?”

“Sounds perfect to me, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews are welcomed.


End file.
